This invention relates to an improved variable capacitance pressure transducer assembly of the type which has a capacitance pressure transducer device comprising at least two spaced conductive plates subject to variation in the spacing between the plates, and resultant variation of the electrical capacitance between the plates, in response to fluctuations in fluid pressure acting on at least one of the plates.
The pressure transducer assembly is particularly suitable for use in measuring absolute pressure, such as that which occurs in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine where the pressure measurement is required to provide air flow information in relation to metering of fuel to the engine. The pressure transducer also is very satisfactory for use in measurement of barometric pressure.